ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Loudboom46/How to defeat flagship with Engi Cruiser type A.
Hey. Today I'm going to be writing a little guide on how to defeat the rebel flagship with Engi criser type A ON EASY MODE. What you will need: *(at least)Level 1 teleporter + Mantis/Rock/Zoltan/Human with good fighting stats. *Beam weapon (Halberd beam is reccomended by me) + Hull breach I to II/Burst laser II to III. *(at least)Level 1 Cloaking. *(at least)Level 5 engines. *A reasonable amount of crew. *Max blast doors, max piloting and max sensors(if not possible, aim for max piloting only). *3/4 Shield power. *5/6 Weapon power. *A Defense drone Mk. I or II *A lot of reactor power. What helps: *Level 2 or more oxygen systems. *Crew manning all rooms + extra crew that meet the requirements above. *2/3 Engi crewmembers. *1/2 Rock crewmembers. *A missile weapon. *An Attack drone Mk. I or II *A max Gunner. *Max reactor power. *A Repair drone. Phase 1: When you start the fight, the flagship will cloak almost immediately. Use this time to bring your Mantis/Rock/Zoltan/Human with good fighting stats to the teleporter and activate your drones while sharing out your reactor power evenly. You may not need the cloaking in this phase. Fighting: When the flagship comes out of cloaking, teleport your crewmember into the missile gunner's cubicle. Assuming you have a crewmember that meets the requirements above, the crewmembers should kill the gunner, and destroy the missile launcher. This should give you a big advantage. Be careful not to fire on your crewmember as he is doing this. You may kill him, therefore potentially losing you the battle. Keep repeating this and leave the laser gunner/beamer alive depending if you plan to board the ship and kill the crew. If so, instead of using your guns to fire on the flagship's shield generator, aim at its medbay. While you are taking out the guns, the defense drone and the shields should cover for you. This is the order you should destroy the guns with: #Missile launcher. #Ion cannon. #Burst laser/Beam weapon. Alternatively, you can use your missile launcher if you have one to destroy the guns after the crewmember has killed the gunner, otherwise the weapon will be repaired. Hitting the flagship's hull is hard to deal damage to without an Attack drone. Having one really helps land hits with your weapons every now and then. If the missiles and ion shots get in the way too much before you destroy their corresponding guns, use cloaking. At the end of this phase, the flagship will jump away, losing the ion cannon and its cloaking system. Make sure all your crew is on board your ship during the flagship's jump. Otherwise, you may lose the battle because the crewmember is crucial to your win. Phase 2: The flagship returns, badly damaged, but still as deadly. It reroutes the power from the ion cannon and its cloaking to its drone control. This gives it its drone power surge ability. You may need max shield power and cloaking in this phase. Fighting: Repeat the same steps with the teleporter as the last phase, leaving the laser gunner/beamer alive depending if you plan to board the ship and kill the crew. If so, aim for the medbay. Aim for the shield generator if not. Utilizing your drones is advised. The only thing different is the drone power surge. When this is about to occur, max your shields(if they are not already maxed)and cloak. A defense drone Mk. II may help here. At the end of this phase, the flagship will jump away, losing its drone system and beamer. Make sure all your crew is on board your ship during the flagship's jump. Otherwise, you may lose the battle because the crewmember is crucial to your win. Phase 3: The flagship returns for the final time. It is in a critical state, but has rerouted most of its power to a super weapon. This gives it its superweapon power surge ability. Max shields and cloaking MUST be utilized in this phase. Fighting: On the whole, the flagship is a lot weaker than it was. However, do not take this as to say "This is going to be easy". No. the flagship has a superweapon, which will shoot seven hull breach shots at once. Engines, shields, Rock crew, Engi crew and Repair drones will help here, but will not do the job themselves. Cloaking will help dodge the shots, as they are all at once. This is where some people go wrong. Repeat the steps of taking out the gun(s). Focus your firepower on the shields. A Halberd beam or Glaive beam will help here as well. Keep defending from the superweapon and firing at the shields. (An) Attack drone(s) will help take down the shields. There is also a teleporter stationed on the ship at this point. Rock crew will also help here. Despite the objective being easy to achieve with the right equipment, this is the most tense part of the fight. When the flagship reaches zero HP(Hull Points), congratulations! You have won the game! I hope this has helped anyone! If it has, please tell me in the comments! Bye FTLers! Category:Blog posts